1. Field
The present inventions relate to receptacles having doors or lids, some of the inventions relating to mechanisms configured to slow at least the closing movement of the lid, some of the inventions relating to air filtration devices for receptacles, and some inventions relating to mechanisms designed to reduce unintended sliding of a receptacle during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Receptacles and other devices having lids or doors are used in a variety of different settings. For example, in both residential and commercial settings, trashcans and other devices often have lids or doors for preventing the escape of the contents from the receptacle. In the context of trashcans, some trashcans include lids or doors to prevent odors from escaping and to hide the trash within the receptacle from view. Additionally, the lid of a trashcan helps prevent contamination from escaping from the receptacle.
Recently, trashcans with rotary-type motion dampers for slowing the motion of the lids have become commercially available. More specifically, these rotary dampening mechanisms are connected to the lids of the trashcans so as to slow the closing movement of the lids. As such, the trashcan is more aesthetically pleasing because the lid closes slowly, thereby preventing a loud slamming noise when the lid is moved to a closing position.
These types of trashcans often are pedal-actuated, i.e., they include a foot pedal which is connected to the lid for moving the lid toward the open position. The rotary mechanisms are connected to the internal linkage connecting the foot pedal to the lid so as to slow the closing movement of the lid.